LMH,BIWALYNaraku's Revenge
by Death's-Razor-Blade
Summary: It's the gang 4 years later! Kagome's prego and who knows about Rin and Sango,sucks to be the guys!Rin is preparing a wedding too!But now after 4 years Naraku is back and ready to kill. The awaiting sequel to Love May Hurt,But I will Always Love You.ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back and ready for action! Sorry I haven't been working on this project, I've been having difficulties and school work. But it is winter break! I'll shut up now and start typing...

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Inuyasha and guess what, I'm Paris Hilton! No not really, the great Rumiko Takahashi does owns it though! The only thing I own in this story is the plot line! Yippie for me!

_In Sesshomaru and Rin's mansion...4 years later, July 23...about 6 a.m..._

Rin was lying in her bed twisting a piece of twine in her slender fingers. She sighed and thought about the past 4 years. _No sign of Naraku, I was so sure he was going to try and come back. _She thought about that on a daily bases ,though, now she thinks about her wedding plans with her beloved boyfriend; now fiancee. She sighed again. "I wonder when he'll strike..."

"Talking to yourself shows insanity, I heard," She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there with tea in his hands. She glared at him and took the tea from him. Taking a sip of the tea, Rin thought about it a little bit more. "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff..." She said and got up from the bed and went downstairs. He closely followed her.

"And what type of "stuff"?" He questioned.

"Important stuff..." She said, looking for clean clothes in the dryer.

"What kind of "important stuff"?" He questioned, leaning on the washer.

"You're tempting fate Mr.Takahashi..." She said and went to the bathroom. When she got in there she locked the door and started the shower. He phone rang right when she got out of the shower.

"Hello?" she said, not knowing who it was.

"I have big, big news Rin!" It was Kagome.

"Do tell, do tell," Rin said. She was attempting to dry herself and talk at the same time.

"I'm going to be having a baby!" She said excitedly. Rin smiled at the thought of Kagome having a child.

"I'm guessing Inuyasha is the father...? I didn't think you guys would get serious that quick.," Rin said teasingly.

"Oooohh. I bet you've been that serious with Sesshomaru before," she said. Making Rin blush.

"It's possible...but I only think about that type of...stuff," Rin blushed pretty hard. There was a knock at the door. "Damn. I gotta go Kags, but we will have to continue this in person when we go baby shopping."

"Alright. Til then."

"Til then," Rin said and got dressed fully and unlocked the door. "What do you want?" she asked Sesshomaru.

"Nothing," he said plainly. Then walked toward the Kitchen. Rin growled under her breath.

"I hate you," she said and hit Sesshomaru on the arm. She sat and their kitchen table and started to read the paper. Nothing important in the paper today... "Depressing as usual," she said in a bored tone.

"When are you going baby shopping with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin looked at him with a face that meant 'were-you-listening-to-a-conversation-you-weren't-supposed-to?' I already knew, _dear,"_ he said. He knew she hated it when he called her any name that was meant for mushy, love-sick couples.

"Testing my patients this early, intelligent," Rin said, finishing her tea. Rin put her teacup into the dish washer when someone wrapped themselves around her. "I so hate you,"she said in a dead tone.

"I know," Sesshomaru said. He inhaled her scent; there was still that damn blood stench. He growled lowly in his chest.

"You know your going to smell the same smell every time you do that."

"Yes...But it still smells like 'you'." He inhaled again. Rin smiled and turned so they were hugging each other in a romantic way.

W0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ttt

"It's seems the time to attack is coming close," Said a cloaked man. He and his men laughing evilly. "Have your fun while it lasts my dear-daughter."

W000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000tttt

I know...it sucks, but at least I got something up. I will start on the next chapter ASAP! Thank you all who supported my first story and gave me encouraging reviews that made me continue the story. A bow to you!


	2. Chapter 2Go for it Rin!

I thank all who read and reviewed the last chapter! This chapter is rated PG14. Onward!

Recap!

"_It's seems the time to attack is coming close," Said a cloaked man. He and his men laughing evilly. "Have your fun while it lasts my dear-daughter."_

W0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ttt

During Rin and Sesshomaru's hug Rin said quietly, "Kagome is convinced that we 'did the deed'. She is quite funny at times, isn't she?"

"Yes." He inhaled her scent again. She shivered slightly at the action.

"But she doesn't understand my fear," she said sadly. She sighed into Sesshomaru's chest, "Are you okay with how the relationship is? I'm sorry I can't do that yet, even though I know you wouldn't do anything to upset me. But I-" Sesshomaru cut her off.

"I am fine with how it is going. If we have to go slow then that is how it will be," he said sadly. They moved to the livingroom couch. Rin was in the inside and Sesshomaru on the outside of the couch in a laying position.

"I know you want that though...I'm sorry," Rin said putting her head against Sesshomaru's chest, he wrapped his arms gently around her slender waist. He caressed her chocolate hair.

"I told you; if we have to go slow then we will. It's okay that way...and I really do not want it to look scandalous at the wedding," He said, hoping to cheer her up. She laughed softly into his chest.

"I don't think it would look scandalous at all. Plus, the pregnancy for vampire's is about 4-5 months...and they don't get that big anyway," she said like a know-it-all.

"It sounds like you want it now, too," He said, a smile playing on his lips. He stared at her straight into the eyes. Her face turned red and she darted her eyes to a very interesting flower on the couch. He laughed at her reaction.

"It is...possible... I... guess, but I'm not implying anything!" she said quickly. She brought her eyes back up to his and was surprised to find lips against lips. He pulled her closer to himself. She got quite caught up in the moment. She was surprised that she let go of some of the phobia of men. She then found herself moan in to the kiss.

"NO!" She shouted and pushed Sesshomaru back and ran upstairs to their room. She started to cry into her knees. "Damn it! I can't even follow through with a simple passionate kiss any more!" Her phone started to sing "Cyclone"; Kagome's ring-tone.

"Hi, Kagome," she said, trying to hold back the tears. She wasn't very successful either.

"Hi, Rin. Are you okay? You sound like your crying," Kagome said in a worried tone.

"I'm just having complications with the phobia again. I can barely follow through with a 'Kiss, Kiss" any more," Rin sighed.

"I'm coming straight over! We're going to spend a girl day together and get rid of all stress-related things," Kagome said and hung up the phone. Rin put her phone in her jean's pocket and went in to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. _DING DONG!!_

"Jeez Kags," Rin said. On her way to the door she said ,"I'm going out with Kagome. See you in a bit." She opened the front door and headed to the mall with Kagome and her Convertible Volkswagen Bug.

"So it's that bad, huh?" she asked Rin. Rin looked at her and then stared out the window.

"Yep. The second I really got into it, the phobia hit me, full frontal assault," Rin said quietly. Kagome hummed for a few seconds.

"You sound like a story I read in a magzine. This lady has been with one man sense they were 15. They finally done it after 13 years. She had the same phobia as you do. She said she had to think about the positives in the relationship and not the negatives. She also said she told her husband to not stop even when she said to stop; only to stop when she pushed him away. But told him to grab her to make sure she didn't run away from situation.

"Maybe you should try that with Sesshomaru, Rin," Kagome said with a smile. Rin went pale. There was silence in the vehicle for a few minutes.

"But I always push him away, Kagome," Rin said. They were now in the mall parking lot looking for a space to put the vehicle.

"Do you push him hard or gently?" Kagome questioned. She found a space and parked.

"Somewhat gently...I guess," Rin said, stepping out of the car.

"Then tell him to only stop if you push him really hard. It's pretty simple if you ask me," Kagome said plainly. "So, when you going to test it?" Kagome asked, opening the door to J.C.Penny. Rin blushed a deep scarlet. Kagome started to laugh at Rin's state of being. "You know you want to," She sang.

"You're gross," Rin said, scowling, "plus, why would I want to do that..."

"You so want to, Rin. It's soooo obvious that you do!" Kagome said. "Oooh...That is soo cute! Rin, is the baby a girl or a boy?" Kagome questioned.

"Twins...boy and girl. You do know that the prediction can change...right?" Rin asked.

"Yep...So when are you going to try the theory, Rin," Kagome said looking at a baby girls' outfit that was purple.

"Would you shut up about that! I am very sensitive about...that. You can't get over a phobia just like that!" Rin snapped her fingers together. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"And that is why you need to test it! To see if you _can _get over it," Kagome said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I thought this was to get away from the stress?!?" Rin exclaimed.

"It is. It's better to rant away from the house then in it. Lets go watch a movie after this."

"I think we should watch 'P.S., I Love You', it seems like it will be a great movie," Rin said. So, after about $350 later they went and watched the movie. It was about 4p.m. now and they were getting tired.

"I think it's time to leave, Kags," Rin said, picking at the Subway Sandwich.

"Are you going to test-"

"Would you shut up about that! It might happen, but that is my business," Rin said coldly.

"At least tell me when it happened!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It sounds like you're a whore who wants to know about 'it'," Rin said.

"I just want to be prepared for when another baby is coming!" She exclaimed happily.

"Sure you do," Rin said in an accusing way. She smiled at Kagome's reaction.

"Let's go," Kagome said and got up. Rin followed her to the vehicle and it was silent all the way to Rin's home.

Rin was just about to close the door to the car when Kagome sang out, "Test it out missy miss."

"I'll call you later about it," Rin said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I won't leave my phone any where," Kagome said and left.

Rin opened the door and was surprised to find herself in hug. "What is up with you and hugging me today?" she asked Sesshomaru lightly. No response from the peanut gallery. She sighed, " You heard what Kags said, didn't you. And now you want to know what she meant by it."

"It is very possible," he said.

"It's about this mornings conversation and...the...kiss...She found an article that is kinda like our ...difficulties...and she told me to tell you...not to...uumm...st..stop..." Rin whispered slowly.

"I could not do that to you."

"Only to stop if...I pushed you...really hard...and to grab me when I try to...run," Rin said. _Why is it so hard to say all this? _He pulled her closer.

"Only if you want to..."

I...I...do," Rin said raggedly. He kissed her lightly on the lips lightly. "I think...no, I want to be full vampire. I don't want a child to be like me- a half-breed." He nodded, then bit down on the left side of her neck. Her breathing hitched at the feeling of the little blood she had, leave her.

W0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000tttt

Now, use your imaginations at this point, I don't do lemons...because I have no idea what goes on! oh yeah! Yes, it happened. I know you all have been waiting for it!

W00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ttt

"It is now time to strike," The shadowed figure said with a laugh.

W00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000tttt

Wasn't that exciting! I think I did quite well with this chapter...I do not own anything I put in here...only the plot line!I feel sooo empowered! Until the next chapter...DRB


End file.
